


Spiderman to the Rescue

by leaderofbts



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofbts/pseuds/leaderofbts
Summary: Just then a boy about your age (16) came over. You looked up as he sat across from you. “Hey sugar, I am so sorry. Traffic was holding me up. I just came from across town. I’m so sorry.” He explained loudly.





	Spiderman to the Rescue

You walked into the restaurant and glanced around for your date. Not seeing him, you went and requested a table for two. As you were lead to your table, you figure that traffic was keeping him. The traffic at the center of New York was pretty jammed. 

You ordered a drink and brought out your phone. You straightened your outfit as you walked into the restaurant. Glancing around you did not see your date. Your date was Jack Lee, a football player at our school. Asking for a seat for two, you were lead to a table near the side of the room. 

As your waiter came by, she asked you if you wanted something to drink. She questioned if you wanted to wait a few minutes.

“Yes, I’m waiting for somebody.”

“Ok, by the way my name Ashley. Do you want something to drink?”

“Yes, can I get a f/d.” Ashley walked away. Looking around, you pulled out your phone. 

Pulling up the message app you texted Jack, “ Where are you?” 

As Ashley brought back your drink she asked, “Would you like to order something now?” You said that you would wait a few extra minutes, saying that traffic is slowing Jack down. She walked away with a face full of pity. Getting your phone out, again, you saw no messages from Jack. Pulling up Tumblr, you scrolled through trying to waste time. 

Looking up to get a sip of your drink, you saw that many people were stealing glances at you. Some were whispering or looking at you in sadness and pity. 

Ashley came around again and asked if you wanted to order now. Getting super hungry, you ordered a bowl of soup. 

Still scrolling through your phone, you texted Jack again. Not seeing a reply, you rolled your eyes and ate some of the breadsticks, that were at the table.

Ashley brought you your soup and asked if you wanted to still wait to order. Replying with a “Sure,” she walked away. Glancing at the door, you saw a car pass, and pull into parking lot. You got super excited, hoping it was Jack. 

As the person walked into the restaurant, you felt yourself deflate. It was not Jack, just some random dude. Thinking to yourself, “ Why is he 40 minutes late? Gosh, he better not be ditching me.”

***********************************************

15 minutes later you, looked at the door. It had been an hour and Jack had not come into the restaurant. With tears stinging your eyes you asked for the bill. 

Just then a boy about your age (16) came over. You looked up as he sat across from you. 

“Hey sugar, I am so sorry. Traffic was holding me up. I just came from across town. I’m so sorry.” He explained loudly.

“Hi. So I’m Peter Parker. I am sorry that your date left you. He’d have to be a jerk to do that.” Peter said, quieter. “I saw you over here and recognized you.”

Remembering who Peter was you let of a exclamation of surprise. 

“ Oh, I know you. We are in the same class. Thank you for helping me. I was so embarrassed.” 

“Hey no problem. I always like to help other people.” Smiling, Ashley came over and asked what you wanted to order. 

“We would like a cheese pizza, is that ok with you?” Peter asked you. 

“Sure I love cheese pizza!” You replied. Ashley walked away to go put in your order. The two of you made small talk, while waiting for your food. Luckily, the both of you liked cheese pizza, so when it came the two of you tore into it. 

You learned a lot about Peter. Like how is uncle had died and what had happened to his parents. 

He learned about how you thought Spiderman was awesome. He also learned about you obsession with (favorite TV show). The two of you learned that you have a lot in common. 

Finally he asked who was supposed to come, for this date. 

“Oh, it was Jack Lee.” 

“Umm, well I hate to tell you this but I saw him with his ex girlfriend.”

“Oh, Ok.”

“By the way, that is his loss.” He said with a cute smile on his face. Pushing back his dark brown hair, he said “Come on let's get out of here. I think I saw people betting money, on if we would kiss.” 

Grabbing you hand, he pulled you up and went to go pay. Play fighting about who got to pay, you “punched” him and he acted wounded. Smiling he got past you and payed for the meal. 

Pouting, you pulled him out onto the sidewalk. He then turned you to face him. 

“Maybe do you want to go out, for real next time.” Peter said really shyly. You blushed and nodded. 

“Sure. I would love that.” 

“Ok, see you at school tomorrow,” he replied. And with that, the two of you parted to head back to your houses. Smiling, you skipped back to your house to go to sleep, in anticipation to see Peter the next day.


End file.
